Alexandria Carpenter
Alexandria 'Riya C.' Carpenter or '''Blacklist '''is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created by Shmuser Name and currently portrayed by NathanielCoran. Riya is a smart, courageous cyber-specialist who sources out as a hacker and information broker, though has found herself involved with crime-fighting through her long time friend Nimbus. Biography Riya started her life as an ordinary student, albeit with something of a knack for creating - and breaking - computer systems. Living an ordinary life, following the rules of the world, the young girl yearned for more. It wasn't until she graduated from college, computer engineering degree in hand, that an opportunity presented itself. A global venture enterprise, the Ragno group, was looking to expand into new horizons in technology, and they needed people who could create and test their security systems. Seeing an opportunity to make a name for herself as a global contributor, Riya seized the opportunity and landed the job as what she was told would be white-hat hacking for purely security purposes. The reality of this work was far more sinister than the job description had implied. Within months, Riya found her assignments becoming more and more dark in nature, performing industrial espionage on the group's competitors, seeking out sensitive information on competitors, even making changes to secure databases to manipulate figures. Although morally opposed to the work, Riya's paycheck was massive enough that she was willing to reluctantly overlook the nature. That was, until, the last straw came. A news broadcast went out through her hometown, an announcement of a murder taking place. A Scarlet City senator had been attacked in his own home, and the whole building had been burnt down. This sort of thing happened regularly, but Riya noticed something; the man who was killed was the same person she had, only weeks before, dug up information concerning policies and vote intentions from, intentions that adversely affected the Ragno Group's interests. Although possibly only a coincidence, in the following weeks the same thing kept happening, more and more deceased would appear, each of them having been scouted by Riya herself just prior. Coming to the conclusion that this couldn't just be a coincidence, that the Ragno Group had to be responsible in some capacity, Riya resolved to leave. But Salvatore Ragno and his affiliates had eyes everywhere, Riya knew this well. After all, her job was clearly important to the company, and as soon as she disappeared, someone would take her place, and part of their job would undoubtedly involve tracking her down. So, she ran far away, fleeing to the only place chaotic enough to mask her own activity: the city of Heartania. Changing her identity, not using her real name, 'Alexandria' became permanently 'Riya C.', in the hopes that it would get in the way of anyone looking for her. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Almost six months after she came to Heartania, Riya was attacked by thugs in the street. Although the attack might have seemed random, it was clear to Riya that her pursuers had found her at last. Beating her to the edge of her life, the thugs made it their goal to ensure that any sensitive information that the woman knew about their employers would never be leaked. That was when salvation came. The thugs ran as a neon green light washed over the alleyway. Far off at the other end, a teenager barely out of high school age was running towards the scene. As he approached, Riya felt her bruises beginning to fade, the aching slowly being soothed. It was as if by a miracle, the mere presence of this boy had brought her from the edge of life and healed her. Standing up with far less difficulty than she should have any right to, Riya smiled at the boy, thanking him. She introduced herself, not using her real name of course. He did the same. He was a superhuman, born with the unique gift of healing people's wounds, looking to break it out as a vigilante. Figuring that she owed him for saving her, Riya agreed to stay by his side, helping him out. After all, she had a debt to repay the world after all the evil she enable the Ragno Group to bring about, and turning this wannabe into a superhero would be a good place to start. From that day forward, Riya and Evander stayed close friends, working as a duo to protect Heartania from its criminal underbelly, little by little healing the world. Appearance Olive-skin tone, Average height, Curvaceous figure, Light build, Long dark-black hair fashioned into a high pony-tail and braided locks, Bright-blue and almond-shaped eyes, Attractive and proportioned face contours on good-looking bone structure, Long lashes, Straight nose, Thin and slightly curvy eyebrows, Small lips and chin Personality Riya is an intelligent, witty woman who aspires for a respectable performances and organized efficiency. She is extremely talented in acrobatics and her mind is a fearsome tool that she utilizes quite well. Riya enjoys science-fiction and romance stories. She is an agile fighter as well, having taken martial arts training for over a decade. Riya enjoys keeping in shape and writing. She is obedient, cunning, and a good listener. Riya is not very religious, and her realistic outlook on life has hardened her will and educated her about how society can run smoothly, or in a hectic state of affairs. Riya is very technologically adept, and is capable professional hacking or programming. Powers Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Shmuser Name Category:NathanielCoran Category:Tower